White Roses Bloom Best in the Moonlight
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: What if it wasn't Jaune who was head over heels for the ice queen? What if it was a small little rose who wanted nothing more than to get close to the cold woman? But will the queen's confession to Neptune cause Ruby's heart to shatter beyond repair? Read and find out. Alternate version to Burning the Candle and Dance, Dance, Infiltration. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.


**This fic is for Serina Jade Torres who won the game on RWBY nation, if this story is to my liking I will keep it up on my account. I may not be the best white rose writer out there but hey I try my best.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Wanted Nothing More Than To Be With You<strong>_

Ruby didn't know what was worse. Blake working herself to the point of exhaustion trying to put an end to the White Fang and Torchwick…Or the fact that the girl she had come to have a massive crush on was trying to flirt with Neptune. _It's not fair_ Ruby whined internally. She looked at her partner, Weiss Schnee; the snow themed girl was the very definition of beauty. Long pristine white hair flowed like silk curtains was tied into a side ponytail, her pale porcelain skin, flawless except the scar over her left eye but if anything that enhanced her charm. But what really took the cake were her ice blue eyes, they look so cold yet so warm at the same time…if Weiss was in a good mood that is. Sighing Ruby got up from her seat and started to leave, the others threw curious looks as to why the young cloak-wearing girl looked so upset.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss asked with curiosity.

"Somewhere," Ruby shrugged, a depressed tone coating her voice and left the room without a single glance back.

Neptune, Sun and Weiss watched the retreating back of the young leader. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged while Weiss had a look of confusion and worry. _What's up with her?_ The heiress pondered, _it's not normal for Ruby to be so….sad._ Shaking her head she saw Neptune looking at her.

"Sorry did you say something Neptune?" Weiss inquired not knowing if he said anything or not.

"What's up with your friend she seemed…down" Neptune pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction where Ruby just left.

"I'm not sure exactly." Weiss said. _I hope she is ok; that little dunce has been on my mind for a while now._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Ago.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Weiss was standing in a front of a black tree forest, snow blanketed the ground as snowflakes slowly fell from the grey clouds above. It was cold, cold enough to make the heiress shiver and hug herself. Then she heard a voice call out to her from the depths of the black woods, but it was so faint she couldn't tell whose voice it was. Curiosity winning her over, Weiss began to walk into the forest, and she noticed that some of the trees had red picture frames nailed into their solid black trunks, within the frames were memories of her life. The white haired fencer only took brief glances at these early memories for they were ones filled with disappointment and hatred in other words. <em>

_- Her father._

_She sped up her pace hoping to get away from them, the further she walked the more she saw of her father's disappointed looks. Weiss started to run, her boots crunching against the snow. _

"_Weiss"_

_There it was again, the voice. Yet it was still so faint, but this time Weiss was sure it was feminine. Now determined the heiress went from running to a full sprint going ever deeper within the forest. Along the way the sky began to turn darker with each step, the trees faded from their haunting black to ghostly white, the picture frames went from a deep red to a dark mahogany, the snow turned to red rose petals. Weiss slowed down and looked at the moving pictures within the frames, they were no longer of her childhood, rather these we showing the first time she met Ruby and the times they were together._

"_Weiss" the voice called desperately, louder than before. Weiss recognised that voice. It was Ruby's._

"_Ruby!" the fencer shouted, turning a full circle. "Where are you?!"_

"_Weiss…Help me" Ruby's voice cried. _

_Weiss ran forward once more knowing that Ruby was ahead somewhere, but there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. __**Please be alright…**__the ice queen thought as she continued to dash through the trees. The woods began to thin out, once more the ground was covered in snow and the sky was grey, the trees all but disappeared and there lying in the snow in a pool of crimson was Ruby._

"_RUBY!" Weiss screamed as she ran to the young girl's side. The fencer cradled Ruby's head as blood seeped through her dress. The scythe wielder was injured, long gashes crisscrossed Ruby's torso, and one of her legs was bent at an un-natural angle. Blood trickled from her mouth. _

"_Weiss…I…" Ruby coughed, more blood being spat out._

"_Shh don't talk, everything is going to be ok, I promise" Weiss said in a hushed tone. She could feel the sting of tears gather at the corner of her eyes. The white haired fencer tried to blink them back but only caused them to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Weiss" Ruby whispered hoarsely as she reached to cup Weiss's face with her hand, her thumb brushing away a tear. "I…I love… you"_

_The hand then fell limp and silver eyes closed, the body going cold. _

"_Ruby?" Weiss shook Ruby on the shoulder to try and rouse her again but no success, Weiss continued to cry out. "Ruby, don't do this to me! You can't leave me; I don't want to be alone anymore. Please wake up!"_

_The heiress cried her friend's name towards the sky "RUBY!"_

_Then she began cursing every deity in existence "How could you take her away from me? How dare you take away someone I care about? How dare you take away the person I LOVE?!"_

Weiss sat bolt upright, panting heavily as if she had been running a marathon in her sleep. Sweat coated her brow and her heart hammered against her ribs. Her eyes flicked around her dorm room the only light coming from an alarm clock which read two thirty a.m. taking deep breathes to slow her heart down Weiss got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet on the sink, she splashed her face with water a few times then dabbed it with a towel. Looking up she saw her reflection in the mirror, noticing her eyes were slightly blood shot. _Did I actually dream that I said I loved Ruby?_ Her brain thought. Focusing her attention back to the mirror her cheeks where now slightly red and she could feel the heat radiating off them.

"No way, there is no way in heaven, remnant or hell that I Weiss Schnee love Ruby Rose." Weiss said to herself the blush deepening further. "To prove that I don't I will ask Neptune to go to the dance with me."

Weiss smirked triumphantly however there were unfamiliar feelings that stirred within her chest, she knew the names too but will not admit them even to herself. _This will work._

_Will it?_ The heiress's conscience asked back. _What if Ruby, by chance saw you asking Neptune to the dance? How do you think she would feel hmm? After all these feelings you have, have been in your heart since the time you gave her the coffee that night._

"Shut up brain." Weiss huffed aloud.

_Prove me wrong then. _If her conscience had a human face Weiss could see it practically smirking. With another huff she went back to bed, this time no horrid nightmares and confessions plagued her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruby wandered the halls aimlessly. Her mind riddled with too many thoughts. There was nothing she could do to get rid of them; she felt drained both physically and mentally to actually do anything. So she continued to wander like a lost soul. In the distance she could see Pyrrha walking back from the training arena, Pyrrha noticed her giving a small wave and smile in her direction. Ruby returned the gesture by just raising her hand. No smile. No wave, only a sad depressed look. As Pyrrha got closer to the young leader she instantly knew something was wrong and jumped at the chance to make Ruby feel better.<p>

"Hey Ruby what's wrong? You seem upset about something." Pyrrha said pointing out the obvious.

"Is it that easy to notice?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"Knowing you, yes it is. So want to talk about it?"

Ruby knew Pyrrha was a kind hearted person, never one to lie, always honest and also good at keeping secrets. Ruby nodded meekly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Pyrrha is it normal for a girl to like another girl?" the red hooded girl asked nervously.

The mistral champion blinked. "Of course it its normal, especially in this day and age. Love has no specific gender because it's what you feel in your heart. That's what matters, not the gender but the feeling you have for that someone."

Ruby let Pyrrha's words sink in for a moment and she was right about the matter but there was still one worry.

"What if the person they like doesn't like them back?"

"Then that's when you have your sister, Blake and all of team JNPR to support you."

"Wait how did you know it was me? Secondly why didn't you say Weiss's name?"

Pyrrha gave the fifteen year old a knowing smile. "Mostly Yang and I saw the way you look at Weiss sometimes. It's not hard to put two and two together."

The scythe wielder blushed and covered her face with her hood in sheer embarrassment. Chuckling and shaking her head Pyrrha patted Ruby on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Everything will be ok." Pyrrha spoke sincerely. "Just be honest how you feel about her."

Ruby looked back up at the Amazon woman as her words filled the young leader with confidence. "You're right…thanks Pyrrha"

Dashing back to her dorm she decided to plan on how to tell Weiss her feelings for the ice queen, however upon nearing the dorm room door Ruby opened it gently to see if Yang had coaxed Blake to rest and was pleased to see that the cat faunus was indeed sleeping in her bunk.

_Well it's good that Blake is sleeping, but now where am I going to plan on asking Weiss to the dance?_ Ruby pondered as she gently closed the door. _The school gardens are always quiet around this time perhaps I should go there and maybe get some inspiration. Yes that's what I'm going to do._

With those thoughts and an unwavering confidence the cloaked scythe wielder skipped merrily to the gardens.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Sorry for hardly any updates. I have been bombarded with this entity called life. Let me briefly describe to you how it lives. At first when you are young it's caring and kind does everything for you. When you hit you're preteens it still cares but gives you some responsibility. When you are a teenager it pressures you with more responsibilities. When you are an adult it strips you of everything, free time, energy, motivation, creativity etc. so that's the entity called life.**

**So what story update is up next you wonder? I'll tell you**

**The next story to be updated is**

**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn.**

**Don't worry Operation Family Bonds will come after that.**

**Anyway I hope you all had a good Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year and that life treats you well.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
